Oficial
by Jhirgia
Summary: Ian vem para ajudar Don e não apenas isso... Don/Ian


Só pra avisa: É Slash, não to ganhando nada com isso, desculpe qualque erro, foi escrito no celular, dei uma pequena corrigida, mas não ta la grandes coisas, ta sem beta e é isso ai, quem ler esperto que goste...

Par: Ian/Don Spoil: 5x01

Slash

Autor: Eu mesma =]

Titulo: Oficial.

Oficial

Quando Ian colocou o nome de Charlie no meio, ele percebeu de tinha falado algo errado, por que Don continuou olhando para os papeis, em silêncio e a equipe ficou desconcertada. Foi ali que ele soube que seu dia começou a ficar ruim.

"Por que você tinha que perguntar isso? Don perguntou irritado, não aguentando mais o silêncio no carro.

"Se você tivesse falado comigo sobre isso, eu não teria jogado essa ideia" Ian respondeu fazendo uma careta.

"Agora a culpa é minha? E por que eu deveria falar isso com você? isso não é nenhum dos seus negócios" Don replicou segurando com forca o volante.

"Eu não disse que alguém tinha culpa aqui, não é nenhum dos meus negocios? Se ele é seu irmão quer dizer que ele é meu cunhado, não?" isso soou um pouco estranho ate mesmo para Ian.

"Eu não sei Ian, me diga você o que ele é ou o que eu sou" Don pediu desligando o carro, sem olhar para Ian "Eu tentei te ligar, tantas vezes, mas você não atendeu, nem me ligou"

Quando Ian não respondeu, Don saiu do carro batendo a porta mais forte que o necessario.

" Sem comentários" Don o avisou, quando entraram no predio, Ian o seguiu.

OoO

"Por que você falou com Charlie?"

"Eu cumprimentei ele" Ian o corrigiu

"Você tocou no assunto da licença dele" Don falou irritado

"Você foi o único que me chamou" Ian o lembrou com raiva, mas ele sabia que iria mesmo se Don não o ligasse.

"Pois agora, um erro da minha parte pelo que estou vendo"

"Bom então, se você precisar de um atirador sabe onde me encontrar" Ian virou as costas e saiu.

Don foi para a outra direção.

OoO

"Eu devia te agradecer?" Don perguntou em quanto caminhava ao lado de Ian.

"Sim, já que eu fiz metade do trabalho" Ian falou em quanto pegava o telefone e deu para Don falar com Charlie.

"fez a metade do trabalho e agora eu estou ferrado, yeah obrigado" Don disse sarcástico aceitando o telefone.

"se não fosse por mim você estaria com um tiro no meio da testa agora".

Eles chegaram perto dos carros, Don não respondeu, Ian não falou mais nada.

OoO

Ian foi para o lado de Don aproveitando que não tinha ninguém por perto.

"Okay, por quanto mais tempo?"

"Por quanto mais tempo o que?" Don perguntou, olhando alguns papeis sem prestar atenção.

"Ah não venha com isso, eu salvei a sua vida, os alpinistas estão bem, só falta fichar os bandidos e você continua assim" Ian encarou Don.

"Estou atrapalhando algo?" Nick perguntou com alguns papeis na mão.

"Na hora certa" Don respondeu pegando os papeis, que era lhe ofercido e folheous.

"Não ha honra entre ladrões" Ian comentou lendo o que Don apontou.

OoO

Ian e Don sairam juntos do prédio, antes que Don entra-se no carro Ian o segurou

"Okay, agora você vai me falar o que esta acontecendo?"

"Do que você esta falando?" Don se fez de desentendido

"Do que eu estou falando? Você me ignorou ou ficou irritado praticamente o dia todo Don" Ian falou irritado olhado-o por cima do oculos.

"Óculos!" Don avisou zangado, ele odiava quando Ian falava com ele olhando por cima do oculos, e Ian sabia.

Ian tirou o oculos e ficou olhando para Don, esperando por uma resposta.

"Nick, Nick é o problema, você foi babando praticamente o dia todo por ela" Don o acusou "Você saiu por um par de meses, volta e fica babando em cima dela, o que eu devia fazer?" Don perguntou irritado.

"I'm sorry, é verdade ela chamou minha atenção" Ian parou por um segundo e levou uma mao a bochecha de Don suavemente "Mas é para você que eu sempre volto." Ian sussurrou.

"Claro" Don rodou os olhos e se desvencilhou de Ian "Jantar na casa do meu pai hoje" Don avisou entrando em seu carro "Ele convidou"

"Eu vou te ver la" Ian fez uma careta e foi em direcao a seu carro, logo uma ideia surgia em sua mente.

Ooo

Ian chegou na casa de Allan com um pacote de cerveja nas mãos.

"Não precisava" Allan falou em quanto pegava o fado que lhe era entregue, Ian deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Onde Don está?" ele perguntou olhando para a sala, ele tinha chegado um pouco cedo.

"Banho" Allan respondeu em quanto guardava as cervejas "Ele não estava muito feliz quando chegou" Allan comentou, Ian fez uma careta.

"Não tenho culpa" Allan o encarou "Talvez eu tenha" Ian encolheu os ombros "Mas o que eu posso fazer?" Ian lamentou.

"Pedir desculpa já é um começo" Allan respondeu olhando as panelas.

"Eu já pedi" Ian bufou.

"Então torça para era sair com melhor animo do chuveiro" Allan soou um pouco divertido, Ian fez outra careta.

"Eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa" Ian comecou se remexendo na cadeira "Isso vai soar um pouco estranho" ele avisou e tomou fôlego "Eu estou te pedindo Don em namoro" Ian disse com um pouco de vergonha.

Allan levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu pensei que vocês já estivessem em uma especie de namoro"

"Eu,hmm, quero tornar isso oficial" Ian abriu a mao em cima do balcão, mostrando um par de alianças.

"Um, bom se é assim, você tem minha benção" Allan achou um pouco engraçado, mas não riu, ele achou que não era bom rir de um dos melhores atiradores, ainda mais em algo assim.

Iam deu um pequeno suspiro e guardou as alianças no bolso.

Don desceu as escadas enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha e sem camisa, isso só podia ser uma punição, Ian pensou.

"Hey você ai" Ian o cumprimentou.

"Oi" Don respondeu entrando na cozinha, indo para a geladeira.

Ian soltou um gemido, Allan riu.

Don pegou uma cerveja e saiu para o quintal, Ian levantou uma sobrancelha e foi atras dele.

"Você mal voltou e já me colocou em uma enrrascada e foi babando para Nick, Bem vindo de volta" Don disse sarcástico, ergueu sua garrafa em especie de brinde e tomou um gole.

Ian parou ao lado dele.

"Me desculpe por ter salvo sua vida" Ian repondeu no mesmo tom.

"Isso não te ajuda muito, você sabe" Don comentou.

Ian rodou os olhos e esperou alguns segundos.

"Me desculpe pelo Charlie, foi a maneira mais rapida de te achar, ok? Se não tivesse sido por isso, talvez você não estivesse aqui agora, então não, eu não me arrependo por isso, me desculpe em te colocar em maus lençóis la" Ian falou em um tom quase suave e se atreveu a segurar a mão de Don, quando nada aconteceu ele fechou seus dedos juntos "Eu não saberia o que fazer se aquele cara tivesse puxado o gatilho" Ian apertou de leve a mão de Don.

"Obrigado" Don sussurrou.

"Você é bem vindo" Ian deu um beijo na bochecha de Don "Nós estamos bem agora?"

"É nos estamos" Don respondeu com um sorriso.

OoO

"Que tal uma partida de sinuca?" Allan perguntou depois de terminarem o jantar.

"Claro" Larry respondeu indo ja para a garagem.

"Ian?" Allan perguntou olhando a reação de Ian com Don conversando com Robin.

"Huh, claro" Ian olhou para Don e Robin antes de seguir Allan para a garagem.

Quando Ian ouviu as risadas vindo da sala, ele não pode mais se segurar.

"Um tempo para mim" ele falou em quanto pendurava o taco na parede e foi para a sala.

Eles ainda estava sentados na mesmas posições. Ian puxou Don de sua cadeira.

"Mas o qu...Ian" Don chamou sua atenção exasperado.

Ian o puxou ate o corredor e o empurrou na parede.

Don ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver o olhar de Ian.

"O que é isso?" Don perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"O que aquela mulher ainda esta fazendo aqui?" Ian perguntou, ciúmes transbordando de seus olhos.

Don deu uma risada.

"Ela que ajudar Charlie a conseguir sua licença de volta".

"E um jeito de entrar em suas calças" Ian completou com raiva e colou seu corpo com Don e chegou sua boca em sua orelha "Meu" Ian murmurou e o beijou.

Don estremeceu e se entegou a Ian, e soltou um pequeno gemido em quanto às mãos de Ian percorriam seu corpo.

Quando o ar faltou eles se separaram, Ian ainda estava colado com Don.

"Eu perdi você."

"Eu também" Don acariciou a pescoço de Ian.

Ian olhou para os quartos.

"Não, eles estão aqui ainda" Don respondeu já sabendo o que Ian queria.

"Eu não me importo" Ian colocou sua mão por dentro da camisa de Don.

"Meu pai faz" Don tremeu ligeiramente pelo toque.

"Bom ponto" Ian fez um pequeno bico.

Don deu um pequeno beijo em Ian e voltou para seu lugar. Ian esperou alguns segundos e voltou para o jogo.

Não demorou muito mais para Robin ir embora, quando o jogo acabou Larry e Allan se juntaram para conversar com Amita e Chalie na mesa, Ian foi falar com Don que estava vendo algo na TV.

"Hey" Ian chamou atenção de Don, sentando ao lado dele.

"hmm?" Don não tirou os olhos da tv

"Eu estou tentando falar com você aqui" Ian pegou o controle e desligou a tv.

"Hey, eu estava assistindo" Don reclamou, Ian o encarou "O que é isso?"

"Seja meu namorado?" Ian perguntou mostrando as alianças para Don.

"Eu pensei que nos já éramos".

"Eu quero tornar oficial" Ian falou fazendo carinho no pescoço de Don.

"Aww isso não é fofo?" Amita falou chamando a atenção dos dois.

Todos acharam graca da cena.

Don e Ian riram também, Don pegou um anel e colocou em seu dedo, e colocou o oturo no dedo de Ian.

"Isso vai gerar algumas perguntas" Don falou olhando para o anel em seu dedo.

"Eu não me importo" Ian respondeu puxando Don para um beijo.

N/a: se algum pedaço não fize sentido me desculpe kkkk, deve te esquecido de inclui aki...

Cya =*


End file.
